


Gossip Management, Government Style

by orphan_account



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Espionage, Ficlet, Humor, Multi, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has been following Casey around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Management, Government Style

'Why were you even at the laundromat?' Sarah asked in a tight voice. 'I know you have a washing machine.'

 

'For about a week now, Jeff's been following me around,' Casey explained in a patient voice. 'I had to stage a confrontation. The laundromat was as good a neutral location as any.'

 

'Neutral loca-- Casey, you're an NSA-trained spy. You couldn't think of anywhere less conspicuous?'

 

'Look, Agent Walker, you don't know what kind of a gossip-mill the Buy More is. Anyone notices anything unusual and it's all over the place within an hour with accompanying rumours. It had to be somewhere off hours, and the laundromat was the first place where I caught him unawares.'

 

Sarah rubbed her forehead and sighed. 'Okay - just - start from the beginning.'

 

'I told you. He's been following me around. At work I sometimes catch him staring at me, and then he winks. Yesterday I caught him sniffing around my car.' Casey's magnificent jaw muscles tightened unhappily, and he frowned. 'These people have no respect for a classic.'

 

'Did you find out what he was after? Our background check on him came back clean. Well, in a manner of speaking.'

 

'Some nonsense about us being in a polygamous relationship with Chuck.' Casey snorted. 'He says he has photographic evidence and he's going to expect me to take over his diaper stand duty or he'll show the photos to Anna.'

 

Sarah, who'd turned pinkish at the suggestion, cleared her throat. 'And you thought the logical solution to baseless blackmail was to shove his head in the washing machine and give him a pantsing.'

 

'Well, yeah,' Casey said. 'What, you don't?'

 

'Only if you want extra paperwork. Here.' She handed him an NSA report, a CIA duplicate, a law-suit from the laundromat owner and an expense form.

 

'What's this?' Casey asked, picking up the expense form.

 

'Damages paid to Mrs Martin of the Jolly Wash,' Sarah explained. 'Seems you broke the washer door. Also, you need to clarify our justification for putting Jeff through intensive psychological conditioning to avoid further lawsuits. Again.'

 

'Good thing he's receptive to it.'

 

'If you call it that,' said Sarah bitterly. 'The last time he came back thinking he was Sam Spade.'

 

'If they only gave me clearance...'

 

'No.'

 

'Have you seen the photographs?'

 

Sarah blinked. 'He actually had some?'

 

Instead of answering, Casey pulled out a large envelope. 'Don't worry,' he said as he handed them over. 'I got the originals.'

 

Sarah pulled out a large black and white photo, then another, and another. 'Casey.'

 

'Yeah?'

 

'These are all photoshopped.'

 

'You're telling me? They're not even any good.'

 

Sarah put the envelope down. They stood quietly for a moment.

 

'The conditioning is perfectly safe, right?'

 

'It leaves him functional. It seems to be good enough for the boss.'

 

'Maybe we could still convince her it's not reliable enough to--?'

 

Casey shook his head. 'Sorry. I tried everything.'

 

'Goddamn.'

 

'It's okay,' said Casey. 'I mean, it's dangerous hanging around Chuck Bartowski. He might still get caught in a crossfire someday.'

 

'You hit him very hard, didn't you?' said Sarah almost wistfully.

 

'Very.'

 

-

 

Back at the Buy More, Anna popped a bubblegum bubble and nudged Chuck. 'You know, if the thing with Casey and Sarah doesn't work out, me and Morgan are available.'

 

'What?'

 

'No pressure. Just a thought. Gum?'

 

Chuck accepted the gift of bubblegum and decided, based on long experience, that he was better off not enquiring further.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a result of a prompt meme, with the prompt given by Zoi no Miko that said "Jeff and Casey get into a fight at the laundromat". This is a sequel of sorts to 'Dames And Their Games', and possibly 'What Not To Take On A Desert Island' as well.


End file.
